The Dream Warrior
by Darrinx
Summary: Has Anyone Ever Wondered What Ever Happened To Tidus When He Was Taken Away From Yuna After The Defeat Of Sin. Well Were About To Find Out What Happened To The Former Zanarkand Abe In This Final Fantasy Soul Caliber Crossover
1. The Story Begins

The Dream Warrior

By Darrinx

Tidus took one last look back at he's friends and most importantly Yuna as she wiped her tears from her eyes. Tidus smiled and waved goodbye before leaping off the deck of there airship and down into the deep orange light of the farplane.

As he descended into the light he crossed the paths of Yuna's Father Lord Braska he flew past his life long guardian Sir Auron and finally he saw he's father and Lord Braska's guardian Sir Jecht looking up at him he's arms crossed proudly over he's chest before the two guardian's clapped each others hands together in victory.

After Tidus' decent into the great Farplane he looked around the watery void and saw paradise the world of the dead seamed to calm even the most aggressive of souls. Tidus looked and smiled at he's new home but a strong sadness remained in he's heart a sadness even the calming waters of the Farplane couldn't cease he was now alone in this world.

Tidus walked towards a small lake near a wild field of flowers and was about to enter the water when a small person arose from the and out from the beautiful waters came the faith of Bahamut who greeted him to the Farplane.

"It's Beautiful isn't it?" asked the faith.

"I guess so but-"

"You miss Yuna I know but I'm afraid your work isn't done yet"

Then the tiny faith swept he's hand through the air and a dark swirling cloud opened up.

"Step inside" asked the faith

But Tidus was hesitant to enter the dark cloud he's thoughts where on another.

"do not worry about Yuna we'll watch over her now please step inside."

The faiths reassuring voice calmed the Blitzball ace's nerves and he leaped into the void. Tidus' body was bombarded with sparks of electricity he's body spinning as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkening clouds of the vortex.

"Wait where are you taking me what's going on?" Tidus' was now becoming quite concerned.

"Do not worry you are perfectly safe we have a job for you" the voice of Bahamut entered the vortex as Tidus looked around for him.

"Why what do you want?"

"Were taking you to a distant world where your help is greatly needed."

"But Yuna needs me in Spira"

"Like I said on the Farplane we the faiths will watch over her and keep her safe."

Then the faith materialised in front of him which spooked the young guardian a little and the small boy smiled at him and held out he's hand. Then in front of Tidus' eyes came a vision of a small blue green planet which span around on the small boys hand.

"For you see your help is needed in this world also. You see this world is called Earth and deep within it lays a demonic power that if left unchecked threatens to destroy every living being in the universe Spira included. The source of this great evil is called Soul Edge a demon sword which is wheedled by this creature."

The Earth then disappeared and then from it came the form of a horrible looking man no a monster. It looked like something from a horrible nightmare. Its entire right arm was a huge monstrosity of bone and dieing flesh and even an eye was locked into the centre which seemed to resemble a shoulder. The rest of he's body was more or less human he's face was covered by a mane of long blond hair and he carried a extremely large sword made of what appeared to be rotted flesh and the blade appeared to be made of the bones of humans. And in the centre of this blade was one dark red eyes which looked in all directions with a look of hunger that sent chills down Tidus' spine.

"Scared" asked the faith.

"Well… no way when do I get to fight that thing then." said Tidus with confidence in he's voice.

"Well that all depends on fate and when it brings the two of you together. Your mission is to destroy that monster who we know as Nightmare and the demon blade Soul Edge before it becomes complete. There are a number of people on this planet that are on the same mission as you, seek the help of these people if you wish but there are also those who seek the power of the Demon Blade themselves so be careful. You must not allow this demonic sword to become complete if it dose billions of lives will be at risk please the fate of the universe exists on you Tidus destroy it at all costs understand."

Tidus nodded he's head and the faith disappeared in front of he's eyes before the vortex sucked him down into it's very depths. Tidus begin to slip into unconsciousness when he finally crash landed to the earth below. The slumber hero lay on the ground on he's side when Bahamut came over to the dream warrior and smiled.

"Sleep well O dream of dreams for tomorrow your story begins."

He then took Tidus's sword the Brotherhood and lay it down next to its owner before finally disappearing into the woods.


	2. The Call Of The Gods

Call Of The Gods 

It was a strangely cold night in Athens Greece. The winds were howling and whipping at the hard stone walls of the city buildings and it was here where Sophitia Alexandra life long servant to Athena patent goddess of Athens grew extremely concerned with these powerful storms.

Athena has spoken to her in omens and she had told her of the remerging of the Demon Blade Soul Edge but the signs were coming much faster then the goddess of wisdom had foretold and this was disturbing to her.

Sophitia left the warmth of her bed next to her husband Rothian and braved the high winds of the storm. The winds whipped at her night dress and shards of ice from the freezing rain struck her eyes as she made her way to the Parthenon sacred temple of Athena.

Sophitia entered the Acropolis and gassed at the large ivory and Gold statue that dominated the centre of the Parthenon. It was a wonder to behold the statue stood fully clad in armour of the purist gold. The Goddess held a golden shield in her left hand and a powerful Nike in the other.

Sophitia knelled down to her patron Goddess her arms spread to the east and west of Athens and looking into the Goddess' eyes she began to pray.

"O great Athena Goddess of all wisdom I seek your unbridled knowledge please revile to me the meanings of your Omens"

Sophitia prayed with all her heart to the Goddess in hope that the mighty Athena you'd help her with these riddles that hunted her mind. Finally after her prayer Sophitia looked up to the face of the statue and beheld the benevolent face of Athena on the head of her statue.

The face of the Goddess was more beautiful than any statue could ever portray and Sophitia humbled to her Goddess clutching the feet of the statue in servitude when Athena began to speak.

"Sophitia warrior of Athens you have served me and the God Hephaestus loyally and we the Gods of Olympus hear your Prayers."

Athena answered Sophitia's questions about the winds and Omens and also told her of a great man from another world.

"This one that thus enters are world her the potential to destroy Soul Edge completely. Sophitia it is time to journey again seek out the man with eyes as blue as Sapphires and hair as Gold as the Sun go Sophitia and prevail."

And then a beautiful white light engulfed the statue and the mighty Goddess vanished as quickly as she reviled herself leaving only the golden statue in her place but left her words in the Soul of Sophitia and she knew what had to be done it was time to journey again.

Sophitia then left the safety of the Parthenon and journeyed down the long steer way back down to Athens itself. The Winds had ceased since her vision of Athena and she was pleased to have made her way back home with little struggle.

She entered her home in the centre or Athens and made walked towards her weapons chest at the far north of her house.

"I never knew I would release you so soon my old friends"

Sophitia spoke to her weapons before opening the chest to unearth her short sword Omega and her shield Elk. She then took her carry pack and packed it with enough food for at least three days travel along with a blanket and a ceramic bowl.

After finishing her supplies she wrote a short letter to her family and walked into her chambers and gazed upon her sleeping husband Rothian and smiled.

"Farwell my love I'll miss your comforting voice whilst I'm gone"

She then kissed him upon the lips as he slept and left her dorms. The then went to the sleeping chambers of her children Patroklos and Pyrrha; she kissed her two children upon there sleeping brows and took her leave with one final deep breath she left her children and family and set out to find this man with eyes as blue as Sapphires and hair as gold as the Sun.

-I Hope Everybody Enjoys This New Story And The First Two Chapters That Came Wny Reviews On This Story And Any Other Of My Stories Are Always Welcome And i Shall Put The New Chapters Up Very Soon-


End file.
